Maxfield Academy Roleplay Wikia
Welcome to the Wiki Join Maxfield Academy as a student in either Society, Havoc, or Variant, or live as a human at Fort Maxfield! About the Wiki Maxfield Academy, a boarding school in New Mexico, accepts all kids with nowhere else to turn to. Whether you're orphaned or a runaway, as long as nobody will come looking for you, you can be instantly accepted into Maxfield. However, Maxfield Academy isn't a normal school. There are no adults, but that doesn't mean that there aren't any rules. The downside of attending this school is that there is no way to escape. Once you've passed through the solid walls and electric fence, there's no getting out of the school. Trying to escape is strictly forbidden, and is one of the main rules of the school. If any of the main rules are broken, the student will be sent to Detention, an elevator shaft in the basement where the student is placed and never returned. The students of Maxfield Academy have divided themselves into three groups after a chaotic war at the school. The Society, made up of intelligent rule-followers, hold all security contracts at the school. They run the school, and serve as the rule enforcers, the teachers, and the administration. Havoc, the rule breakers, are the wild group with cafeteria duty and the groundskeeping contracts. Members of Havoc are usually the ones to cause trouble in the school, so long as they aren't breaking major rules. The last group, the Variants, who hold the maintenance contracts, want nothing to do with either of the two groups. They usually stay away from Havoc and the Society's disputes, and their main desire is to try and find a way out of the school. The students of Maxfield Academy unknowingly live with androids, robots disguised to look and act just as humans. The androids are duplicates, or Dupes, of students who have been sent to detention. When a student is sent to Detention, an implant is placed into their heads, and a Dupe is made of them. The student, presumed to be dead, is sent to Fort Maxfield, a small village outside of Maxfield Academy, where they become experiments and are forced to work in harsh conditions for the rest of their lives by Maxfield. You can join the roleplay as a Society, Havoc, or Variant at Maxfield Academy, who is either a human or an android. All androids have a human counterpart at Fort Maxfield. Please leave a character request on Miramc22's message wall if you would like to make a character. Page Layout *Choose an Infobox Template. Please fill out the correct character information. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Biography." Type the character's biography. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Personality." Write about the character's early life. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Appearance." Write a sentence or two about the character's appearance. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Alliances." Make a bullet list with the character's friends, and put the relationship in parentheses. Make sure to hyperlink the character's friends. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Enemies." Make a bullet list with the character's enemies, and put the relationship in parentheses. Make sure to hyperlink the character's enemies. *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Abilities/Traits." *Choose "Heading 2" and type "Gallery." Use appropriate pictures in your gallery that relate to the article only. You need permission if you want to make a character. Please ask Miramc22 on her talk page. Reserved Models This is a list of reserved models. Please ask Miramc22 if you would like to reserve a model. *Jenna Coleman (Miramc22) *Billie Piper (Miramc22) *Freema Agyeman (Miramc22) *Kendall Ryan Sanders (Miramc22) *Olivia Cooke (Miramc22) *Whitney Moore (Miramc22) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse